Help me, Find me
by Katalily
Summary: "Its Rachel, she's missing." Contains adult themes with possible character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

The choir room seemed quiet. Puck was the only one in there, his car had broken down and he overestimated the time it takes him to get to school. He liked the quiet, It was almost like he lived in a peaceful world with no drama but he heard two divas enter the room, Beyonce and Aretha chatting nonsense about Madonna's new album, isn't it bad enough we had a week of her?

Next to enter the room was Finn. He was still moping about Rachel's rejection to his proposal in marriage and now had the glummest expression on his face. He went to sit in the back beside Puck whilst Kurt and Mercedes sat in front.

Two seconds after Finn enters next come Brittany and Santana, their hair is a bit messed up, wonder where they have been? They sit beside Hummel and Mercedes

Quinn enters with Tina discussing the next girls night of something like that, holding Tina's hand and carrying her bag is Mike, He is so whipped Puck thought. They sit behind the rest of the girls and Mike is beside Finn so he is still next to Tina.

Next to enter is Sam and Artie discussing some Avatar Shit. They sit in front, after they enter in comes Sugar and Rory apparently they started dating last week, Puck didn't really care but from the glares Artie was sending Rory's way he look angry

Blaine comes in next and takes the empty seat Kurt was saving him.

Mr Schue enters last of course, he was too busy talking to Miss. P  
>"So guys with after our win at regionals we need to come up with ideas for nationals." He paused waiting for Rachel to jump in with an idea. "Guys where is Rachel?"<p>

"Wait she's not here?" Kurt spoke up first. "We had a Diva night last night and she left early this morning without waking any of us up, she left a note saying she had to leave for a family emergency and that he would see us at school."

"Maybe you should try and call her Kurt." Mrs Schue said clearly worried about losing his star singer rather than the welfare of a girl.

"Ok." He picked up his phone out of his bag "Wait, I've got three missed calls from Rachel." he calls her again and walks out the room.

"Ok guys back to ideas for nationals."

"I personally think that we should dive into another Katy Perry song and -"

"I want my solo and I want it to be Aretha and no one-"

"I just want to dance around the stage and show off my awesome ninja-"

"No more journey please!"

"I think we should do Adele, I've been told I sound just like her and-"

"I think that when she comes back me and Rachel should do-"

"I just want to have a solo."

"I could perform one of my def poetry jams and we could mash it up-"

"I think we should react Finn and Rachel's kissing scene, I'm a big fan-"

"I want to sing about unicorns!"

"Guys!" Mr Schuester's voice boomed through the choir room, "No shouting over the top of one another, we need to work as a team, now I was thinking that for nationals, we pick three songs, and everybody has a solo in at least one of them ok, so this week's assignment is to find a song that we can sing as a group and we can-" His voice was cut off by Kurt screaming in the corridor. "You can't be serious," Kurt shouted down the phone, all of the New Directions became silent. "No she wouldn't do something like that, that isn't her sure she can be over dramatic but she wouldn't do something this stupid, ok I'll ask, yes I'll keep a look out, listen Leroy she probably got drawn in by a musical or something, yes I'll get back to you later." He stormed into the choir room. The new directions were trying to take in his face, it was so different from when he went out, he red eyes and his cheeks looked red as well, he looked like he was about to cry. He walked to the middle of the choir room and opened his mouth but he didn't have the courage to say anything. "Kurt," Blaine asked worried about his boyfriend. "Are you alright?" "It's, "He paused not knowing truly how to say this. "Well um..." The new directions watched in fear, it was very hard to get Kurt Hummel speechless, "well uh Fuck!" He stomped his foot on the ground, the New directions were shocked and not looking forward to whatever Kurt had to say as it was another thing to get him to swear. "Its Rachel, she's missing."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Its Rachel, she's missing."**

Nothing was heard in the choir room, just sobs and cries for about five minutes, mostly from the girls and Kurt and Blaine. Finn had let a few tears fall but all in all the guys were also very upset. New directions had moved round into a circle on the floor, after a while an uncomfortable silence ran over them like a sudden wave of realization. She might not be missing.

"Kurt? are you sure that's what her parents said?" Mr Schuester said breaking the silence.

"I'm positive, what are we going to do?"

Another uncomfortable silence, they were becoming a expected.

"Maybe she was taken" Tina said shyly, everybody turn to look at her for further explanation. "Rachel is never ill and is never off school, it's the only," She never got to finish that thought as she burst into tears crying into Mikes arms.

"Guys, there could be other reasons she not home and not here, we just need to stay positive and if she's not here tomorrow then we will look further into but there is nothing we can do." Mr Schuester said as though he was trying to reassure everyone. "Rachel is a smart girl, she would not have got herself in to that kind of situation."

"Wait how much did you guys have to drink last night." Sam asked as though a thought had occurred to him, "I mean if she was nursing a hangover she could be in more danger."

"We had a bit, but not much Mercedes and I are fine." Kurt said hoping that what Sam was saying wasn't true.

"It was just an idea. You know we actually need to get to the bottom of this!" Sam nearly shouted, he looked around to see the shocked members of the glee club, they knew he was friends with Rachel but they didn't think they were that close. "I need some air." And with that he departed the room.

An awkward silence crept up on them again, I mean seriously were these like part of the daily schedule now?

"I think that maybe we should all turn our phones on and try and call Rachel." Finn suggested.

"No her dads have got her phone, her bag is there from last night as well because her phone was there... Does that mean she was taken from her home?" Mercedes proposed a question to the Glee club. They all just looked shocked at the news. If she had been taken, it had been from one of the safest places possible, her own home.

"Maybe she's hiding at home or something?" Santana suggested.

"Santana, even I know that's not possible." Finn said.

"Excuse me I'm just trying to help find her Finnocence ." Santana barked back.

"Fighting between ourselves isn't going to help Rachel" Rory said.

"Maybe she just found a shoe sale, I would be off the whole day if that was me." Sugar said

"let's go shopping!" Brittany suggested not fully understanding what was going on

"No Britt, let's just name places that she could be." Santana suggested.

"Any stage?" Mike suggested.

"Park or something?" Quinn also suggested.

"Maybe she was feeling nostalgic and went to somewhere that means something to her?" Artie mentioned.

"Maybe we should all just go to class, Rachel isn't coming and its only early in the morning before school, I will phone her parents tonight and see what is going on." Mr Schuester said as the the bell went off.

The rest of the glee members got to their feet and went to class, although none of them could really concentrate. They were all thinking about Rachel, the times where they had been horrible to her and she had forgiven them , the times when she was being nice and they would all just ignore and the times when no one really listened to her even thought her idea was best. Yes by the end of the day, everyone in Glee club was feeling pretty bad about how they had treated Rachel in the past, but they were all a big family now and all of them had come to the same conclusion.

**No one messes with our family.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since anybody had last seen Rachel. Her fathers had gone all out trying to find her, placing posters all over the place and plastering her face on every tv channel.

Glee was a mess. All they could think about was Rachel. They hadn't sang since the news came because when ever they started they thought about how Rachel would sing the song.

It was thursday afternoon, all the gleeks were in the choir room, all of them not really bothering to dress nice so they were all in joggers and hoodies even Tina and Kurt

Mr Schue entered the room and looked at his students. "Guys we need to chose songs for nationals, it's what she would have wanted."

"what she would have wanted, you are saying that like she's gone." Blaine said disgusted at mr Schuesters words.

"Guys its been three weeks and no one has even found a trace of her, so that's why for this weeks assignment we will be singing songs about what you would to say to Rachel of she was here."

"I'm not up for this, she's not gone she is still alive!" Santana screamed at the teacher, everybody was shocked at first when they found out that Santana and Rachel were best friends months ago but their personalities clicked.

"Santana calm down, don't you guys want to win nationals for her."

"Stop! Just stop Mr Schue, you are trying to make us feel better but she's not gone, shes a fighter!" Puck said.

"Guys we need to accept that she might not come back" Mrs Schue said.

"They haven't found her yet by they haven't found her body either she we can't jump to conclusions." Finn mumbled.

Glee once again had an awkward silence, seriously they were just having awkward silences instead of songs

"Guys come on!" Mr Schue said as he slammed his hands down on the piano. A thud was heard, something fell out of the piano. Mrs Schue walked around the back to see what it was."Oh my god."

"What is it?" Mike asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

"I didn't know, I..." Instead of getting even more toungetied he held out what was in his hands.

It was a white folder with gold stars on it. The name Rachel Berry was bedazzled on the front aswell as the words glee club ideas

The whole glee club was speechless, the folder looked pages and pages thick, random bits of paper were hanging out, there was also page dividers.

"Should we open it?" Sugar asked.

"I'll be careful." Mr Schue managed to say. He opened it too see a page of contents. There was apparently many chapters to the folder. The first fourteen chapters each had a different persons name followed by solo ideas. The next chapter said duets and another said group numbers. The next three said Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals. The very last chapter said original songs. "Guys, this is amazing, it's Rachel's ideas for Glee, she has solos picked out for all of you and great group numbers an duets and even ideas for nationals and original songs!"

"Wait she was that dedicated?" Rory asked.

"I guess she was." Mr Schue said. Another silence, this time it wasn't awkward, it was them all thinking about Rachel and how much she cared about Glee, a few tears leaked out their eyes.

Though this momentous moment was ruined by the ringing of Mercedes phone. She neglected to answer it.

"Mercedes just answer it." Sam said and the other just nodded in agreement.

"Fine" she pulled her phone out of the depths of her jacket pocket. "Wait who is this, Wait Rachel?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will clear things up a bit but not giving you the full picture, You will find out why Sam left the room in chapter 2. He saw something which he doesn't fully believe and didn't ask her about it. He now feels guilty. He also has a better idea of whats happening to her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Though this momentous moment was ruined by the ringing of Mercedes phone. She neglected to answer it.<strong>

**"Mercedes just answer it." Sam said and the other just nodded in agreement.**

**"Fine" she pulled her phone out of the depths of her jacket pocket. "Wait who is this, Wait Rachel?"**

* * *

><p>The glee club looked at each other in astonimient. Rachel was missing and she called Mercedes?<p>

"Speaker !" Puck screamed.

Mercedes put her phone on speaker phone and they were greeted by the sound of rachels voice.

"Mercedes are you alone?" there was something different in Rachels voice, it was quiet and seemed broken.

" No I'm in glee." Mercedes answered quickly.

"Oh it's tuesday already?" Rachel said

"No it's Thursday, Rachel where are you, we have all been worried sick!" Kurt screamed at her.

"wait so I'm on speakerphone with everyone in glee club?"

"Yes." Sam said

"Sam." Rachel said her voice sounding like she didn't want to explain something.

"What I saw, a few weeks ago, is that to do with where you are now?"

"Yes Sam."

"Shit Rachel how long!"

"Sam just stop."

"Rach I saw the flipping scars!"

"Sam stop I do not want everyone to know now please be quiet so I can explain, I have limited time."

"Fine" Sam said as all he wanted to do was to save her.

"Will someone record this, Thanks. There are some things in my past that I have neglected to tell you about, those things have led me to where I am now. You won't be able to find me, please tell my dads to stop looking, this is my punishment now and I can't drag them into it." She paused and took a deep breath in. "You are all in danger, he wants to make me pay for the damage I have caused him, he wants me hurt the way I hurt him and even worse. This is my fate now. Everyone who I have every cared about must run, do what every they can to keep them selves out of danger."

"What the hell Rach!" Finn basically screamed to anyone who would listen. "Where are you? We will come and get you!"

"I honestly don't know." she was cut off by a door slamming shut. "Hes back be quiet."

(we are now where Rachel is, she is sitting alone in a basement tied up, she managed to untie her hands and phone for help, this is her now talking to person who kidnapped her.)

"Bitch who were you talking to?"

"No one."

"Liar." A slap echoed across the basement. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one, do you see anyone here?"

"No I suppose your friends aren't trying to save you Rebecca."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh that's right you changed your name didn't you, you whore! I hear it's Rachel now. What did Aaron change his name to?"

"Don't talk about him."

"Oh that's right, he left you! Like everyone in your sorry life. He changed his name to Matt now didn't he before he left."

"Just shut up!"

"But you wouldn't go because you were happy with your new group of friends. They are going to leave you when they find out about your past. Make-up can only hide the physical scars for so long. Your lucky I saved you the heartbreak of them leaving you once they found out."

"Just shut up! You have no clue what you are talking about."

"I mean how are they even your friends you are a worthless slut! I mean how could you been friends with Blaine after what his brother did to you? How can you be friends with Artie when it was your fault he was paralyzed? How can you be friends with Quinn, Santana and Brittany after all they have done to you? How can you be in a relationship with Finn, when it's his fault I found you again? How can you be friends with Sam as he saw the scars and did nothing? How can you be friends with Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Noah when they caused the scars on your right hand?How can you be friends with Mike after he humiliated you and he didn't even know what he did? Its cause you are a desperate slut that no one wants to be friends with!"

"Just stop please."

"You know me Becky, I don't stop, even when you beg."

"How did you get out?" Her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"I escaped you bimbo, I escaped so I can find you and Aaron! And make you pay!"

"You won't find him, he's cut off all connections. He'll outrun you like he did the first time!"

"But you didn't did you? You could never outrun me."

"Please just let me go, it was your fault that you went to jail."

"No you stupid bitch, it's yours! You shouldn't have told!"

"If I hadn't told Aaron would be dead, he was starting to fight back! I needed to save him!"

"Guess he's not here to return the favour. Is he?"

"At least he is safe!"

"Not like you are. Your stuck here for ever until I dispose of you and no one can save you! I've got some friends I would like you to meet, some new and some old."

"Please no I'll be good."

The man yanked her up by her shirt and she let out a whimper. "Imagine the things they can do to you know that your older."

"PLEASE NO!" she kept on screaming until she was dragged out the room. The glee club could still hear her screams through the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Lot happened huh? Hopefully that clears up a bit<strong> **about sams reaction and where she is. Don't worry all will be explain, they just all have to find a past glee clubber who will help them, I wonder who?**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel's screams were still heard on the phone. It was killing the glee club and they thought back to what the man said. Was Rachel to blame for Artie becoming paralyzed, how was it Finn's fault she was found, what scars did Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Puck cause, What scars did Sam see and what did Blaine's brother do to Rachel?

"Someone please hang it up." Sugar said breaking the silence."Please."

"What if she comes back?" Mercedes argued

"Mercedes she can call back and this is killing us hearing her screams and we've recorded it so please." Kurt begged her.

"Fine." Mercedes said turning off the phone.

The room simultaneously burst into tears, one of their best friends was being raped at this very moment.

"Sam?" Blaine said. "What scars?"

"Well, I saw them, we had just done a performance of some sort and I had left my hoodie in the auditorium, I came back to get it and Rachel was there. She was rubbing something on her lower back to cover up something and I looked closer and they were scars from what looked like a belt. She turned around and saw me and she walked away before I could talk to her, she had been avoiding me since." Sam replied pausing at every sentence as it was to sad to think that there friend had been through so much and they didn't even know it.

"We need to find Matt, or Aaron or whatever his name was." Quinn suggested.

"You don't think it's Matt Rutherford?" Puck suggested.

"They hardly spoke a word to each other." Mike said knowing that whilst he was Matts best friend he had never mentioned Rachel.

"But Rachel was getting called Rebecca, maybe Aaron and Rebecca knew each other but they made it seem like Rachel and Matt didn't." Tina mentioned.

"It makes sense, we should find him and ask him if he knows Rebecca. Mike do you still talk to him?" Finn asked.

"No. He cut off contact with everybody." Mike answered.

"Just like Aaron." Finn said.

"Maybe Rachel/Rebecca is still in contact with Aaron/Matt." Kurt suggested.

"Guys maybe we shouldn't get involved and we should leave it up to the police." Mrs Schue said thinking of the most logical answer. "If Matt is involved i'm sure Emma can get his records."

"But he ran, like she told us to, the guy who has got her, is he going to come after us.?" Rory said sounding frightened.

"I think maybe we should be on guard tonight, We should host a sleepover at our house." Finn suggested "Our basement can fit everybody."

"Finn, I think thats a good idea, I'll talk to Miss Pillsbury today and Kurt, that tape you need to hand it in to the police." Mr Schue said

"Let's just hope they can find her." Brittany said.

"Wait, so we have the most info, a potential lead and we are not going to do anything?" Puck asked and Mrs Schue nodded. "That bull! Shes one of the people in the glee club I actually care about and we are not going to even try and help her? Did you not hear her, shes scared but she's putting on a brave face. We need to find her!"

"Puck no! We can't go looking for trouble. Right Glee is dismissed, I'm  
>Going to go talk to Miss Pillsbury, Kurt hand in the tape of Rachel and don't do anything stupid." Mrs<br>Schue said as he left the room.

"Beyonce, Hudson are we actually going to have a sleepover at your house?" Puck asked.

"Yes and no, the sleepover is our disguise, what we are actually going to do is track down Matt." Kurt said whilst a smirk played on his face.

"But Mr Schue said-" Tina started but she was cut off by Santana.

"No we always just ignore Mr Schue anyway and if you were Rachel wouldn't you want help." Santana cut in.

"Santana's right, we need to help Rachel and if that means tracking down Matt then that's what we will do." Mercedes agreed.

"Guys, what the man said, is it true? I mean is she to blame for me being in a chair?" Artie asked.

"Did I get her in that situation?" Finn wondered aloud.

"What about Cooper? What did he do to Rachel?" Blaine said and then silence overtook the room. "Did he do what we heard?"

"We don't know Blaine, I think that we should find Matt/Aaron first. He seems to be the only one who can give us a straight answer." Rory suggested.

"Fine, right everyone meet at our house in an hour." Kurt said and all the New directioners left the room.

The Glee club was to preoccupied with Rachel and their plans to notice a figure stood at the door during their entire conversation. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the last chapter, not much happened. I just need to see the scene for what happens in this chapter. Don't hate me!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, never thought I would get that reaction. I like that you are all asking questions. Don't worry all will be revealed but possibly later on in the story. I don't want to jump in to anything and reveal to much in one chapter.**

**Btw I just wondering if maybe I should change the rating of this to teen, I only had Mature as it only has adult themes but I won't go in to detail, just tell me what to think.**

**Now this chapter mainly focuses on the sleepover.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about hosting this Kurt? I mean I just can't get to grips with what's happening to Rachel." Finn said trying to talk Kurt out of this bizarre sleepover idea.<p>

"You love her right?" Kurt said, Finn just nodded not even trying to deny that obvious fact. "Then should be willing to do anything to help." Kurt argued back.

"I just can imagine anybody doing that to her, and it seems like she's gone through so much and I can help thinking it's my fault he fucking found her!" Finn shouted his voice getting louder and louder.

"Finn calm down, we all feel guilty and now all we can do is try and help her the best way we can and that is to track down Aaron." Kurt said.

"How do we even know where to start, we don't even have her phone or anything!" Finn argued.

"Finn, we are just trying to help anyway we can." Kurt said tired of this conversation

"Yeah, if you are trying to help why aren't you taking that recording of Rachel to the police." Finn snapped back.

"Because I think that we can figure this out quicker than they can." Kurt said.

"I don't agree with this." Finn said as he walked back inside.

"When do you ever agree with anything?" Kurt mumbled under his breath.

The rest of New Directions came to the Hudson-Hummel household. They all made small chit chat until they were all sitting in a circle in the basement, trying to come up with ideas. So far they were stuck.

"Anyone bring her phone?" Blaine suggested.

"Maybe we should go to her house and check her mail." Puck suggested.

"Does she have a diary, I do and even though I put a lock on it Lord Tubbington still manages to get in." Brittany said causing the whole room to look at her.

"Look we are not in her house, anyway what about facebook or email, she is a predictable person so maybe we can guess it." Quinn said.

"That's not a bad idea Quinn, does anyone know her passwords?" Rory asked.

The humans in the room eyed each other waiting for someone to answer, alas they did not. Instead they got another one of those awkward silences that seemed to overtake glee club. The glee clubbers seemed entranced in thought. They had one lead with Matt/Aaron another with Blaine's brother but that was when matters were getting desperate.

"Maybe we could look into my accident, if it was Rachel's fault and I'm not saying it was but if she was connected maybe it would be in the news or something." Artie said quietly.

"Do you remember anything about it Artie?" Mike asked.

"Not, really. I was only eight, we were coming home from the park and then we just crashed. I'm sorry I wish I could be more help." Artie said regretfully.

"Its fine Artie, I still think we should hack her email, Kurt what is her email address?" Santana asked.

"Miss-Broadway-Diva." Kurt said.

"Of course it is." Santana said sarcastically as she open Kurt's laptop. The glee club waited in anticipation, surely it wasn't that easy hacking into her email and it giving them all the information. Santana began to get frustrated with the computer typing furiously away. The anger getting the better of her. "Ok maybe she isn't that predictable. I mean come on, I tried everything!"

"Oh come on let me try." Kurt said as he playfully grabbed the computer off Santana. He effortlessly typed a word into the computer and "Bingo was him name oh. I'm in."

"Wait what was her password?" Santana asked.

"Barbra Streisand." Kurt shrugged as he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Right emails from random stuff, itunes, toys r us, facebook all that junk. Nothing out of the blue."

"Maybe it just appears that way give me the laptop." Tina said. Kurt didn't want to hand it over so reluctantly she got up and snatched the laptop of out his hands. "Me and Mike will search all her emails until we find one sent by anyone we do not know."

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Sugar asked.

"Make yourself useful." Mike snapped back.

"No bitterness let's just try something else." Mercedes suggested.

"Like facebook." Blaine suggested.

"OH MY GOD!" Tina screamed. "SHE TRUSTED JESSE !" Everybody turned to look at Asian Fusion sitting in the corner of the room. Eyeing them to tell them what they were on about.

"She has been receiving emails from Jesse and he calls her Rebecca, we haven't read the rest of the email but it starts with dear Rebecca." Mike explained. "Tina is reading the rest just now."

"HE FLIPPING BLACKMAILED HER! HE IS BLACKMAILING HER! JESSE IS BLACKMAILING HER" Tina screeched out.

"What?" Kurt asked her voice as quiet as a mouse.

"SHE TOLD HIM SOMETHING AND HE IS USING IT AGAINST HER! FUCKING JERK HE IS FUCKING BASTARD!" Tina screamed.

"Did Tina just swear?"Sugar asked.

"That jackass!" Tina said as he finally calmed down.

"What does it say?" Artie asked.

"If you don't do what I want I'll tell the rest of the new directions what you really are." Tina answered.

"Is there more?" Mercedes asked.

"No." Tina answered.

"I guess what we need to do now is find Jesse ." Puck said his signature smirk played across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? In the next chapter the gleeks will get <span>some <span>answers from Jesse. Please review thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the review and comments, all questions will be answered... is a massive secret revealed in the chapter and you get to know about the relationship between Matt/Aaron and Rachel is!**

* * *

><p>The glee club decided all at the same time, that they had to pay a visit to Jesse . Puck seemed a bit too excited to pound his face in. Maybe the glee club should restrain him.<p>

They pulled into three different cars. Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Puck were in front in Puck's car, following them was Finn, Sam, Artie and Rory in Finn's car and at the end was Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Sugar in Quinn's car.

Puck was the only one who knew where the jackass lived. Considering after the egg stunt the douche pulled on Rachel, Puck played a little home visit to the man who dared to hurt his hot little Jewish American Princess. Let's just say that Rachel wasn't the only one who had nightmares about eggs that night.

Now that he blackmailed her, Puck was beyond furious. Sure there were some things that he didn't know about her like when she was called Rebecca but he knows she would never blackmail anyone, she's too innocent for that. So that fucktard was going to pay, before and after he told them everything he knew.

Puck was in the street where the douche lived. He lived in a pretty nice neighbourhood. It was full of rich middle-class people with their perfect families. If you asked him he deny it but he was jealous of these people. He loved his mum and sister but there family was never complete after his dad left, but then Rachel and her dads entered his life. Not that they weren't before but they were now best friends with her family and for once his family felt complete, he had someone else to look up to. And he be damned if he didn't fight for it.

As soon as they pulled up, he noticed that there was only one car in the driveway, Jesse's. He smirked, before he could even turn off the engine to his surprise Tina was out the door. She stormed off to the door in true diva fashion, Rachel would have been proud. Tina furiously knocked on the door and before anybody could join her the door opened and she pounced. She kicked Jesse in the balls and he collapsed clutching his golden area.

"What the hell?" Jesse spat out with venom in his voice glaring at Tina.

"You better tell us what you know about Rachel's disappearance or I will set all of the boys on you and guess what, they kick twice as hard as me." Tina spat back at him trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"I don't know what you are referring to." Jesse said calmly.

Finally the rest of the new directions came up and joined Tina. "Oh cut the crap Jesse you hijo de puta." Santana said harshly

"We saw the emails you worthless piece of shit!" Puck shouted at the figure sprawled across the ground.

"Fine, Fine I don't know much but her real name is Rebecca, she has a brother called Aaron and she used to live in Vegas." Jesse admitted.

Puck thought that Jesse was holding something back. He looked to Santana who seemed to agree and then to Kurt as he could always tell If someone was lying and sure enough Kurt was eyeing Jesses face.

"There is something you aren't telling us." Blaine said it would appear he was on the same wavelength as Puck.

"No I'm not." Jesse said clearly. Instead of asking him, Tina just kicked him in the golden area again. "Fine, Fine! Your little innocent girl is not so innocent after all."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked.

She was pregnant and aborted the baby." Jesse answered

All eyes on turned to Finn who looked flabbergasted by the news. "But we always used protection! I mean what? Please explain?" Finn asked.

"It wasn't your baby you idiot like she would chose someone with an IQ of minus five to have a baby with." Jesse explained. "It was in the period when you broke up with her after she cheated on you with Puck."

"Then who was the father of the baby?" Quinn asked quietly before turning her eyes to Jesse.

"I don

't know." Jesse said quietly.

"You are lying again ." Mike said literally spitting at him.

"No I'm not." Jesse said turning his face away from the fourteen eyes filled with anger piercing his soul.

"Wrong answer." Sam said simply as he picked Jesse up by the collar of his shirt. Sam punched him in the face and blood slowly trickled down his face. "Now tell us the truth." Sam demanded.

"She was raped!" Jesse spluttered out. "I saw her at the hospital and then the police station, I put two and two together and confronted her about it. She told me all about it and how she felt she couldn't tell you guys. I didn't understand why, they had no evidence so the charges were dropped and the son of a gun who did it got off lightly and left before she found out about the baby."

"By who Jesse? Who the hell raped her?" Mercedes asked calmly.

Jesse turned his eyes to face the members of the New Directions. Since he lived off drama he paused before saying his answer. Trying to build up the suspense as looked eyes with everyone on his front garden. He knew just how to play this, to get the best reactions of out everybody. He stood up, casually wiped the blood of his nose before answering.

"Cooper Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Big plot twist yes so anyway Cooper Raped Rachel, You will find out why in the next chapter and trust me, what Cooper did isn't the worst of them all. Excitement and I am planning for Rachel to contact them again ok. Again please review and if you have any ideas write them <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is basically about Blaines reaction.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Cooper Anderson."<strong>

All eyes darted between Blaine and Jesse. Jesse was looking very nervous as he was following their eyes. Blaine looked gobsmacked. "No, you must have got it wrong, that can't be true. No Cooper wouldn't do that! NO!" Blaine shouted. "YOU LIAR!"

"I wouldn't lie about it, Rachel told me." Jesse simply answered.

"No, just no." Blaine answered as he collapsed and fell to the floor. All the rest could hear muffled sobs coming from Blaine and the sound of tears hitting the ground. Kurt ran over to comfort him. He also had tears streaming down his face, he felt it was his fault. He wasn't there for his best friend, he wasn't there for her, he failed her.

"When did it happen?" Kurt asked.

"Before regionals." Jesse answer quietly.

Another silence, not awkward but a silence to contemplate what Jesse had just told them. Why didn't she tell them, they would have understood, they would have tried to help, but she wouldn't let them.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Santana asked Jesse.

"It's your fault Satan. She didn't tell anybody because she felt like you guys only pretend to like her, so she couldn't trust you to not spread it through the school. The only one she felt comfortable telling was Kurt but she said she couldn't tell him due to complications." Jesse answered back growling at the girl nicknamed 'Satan'.

"So it's my fault?" Santana said raising her voice.

"Not the rape, no but the fact that she couldn't tell anyone because you said that you all just pretend to like her and Noah was the only one who defended her, but him doing that made her feel like a slut, she felt he was only defending her because they kissed." Jesse answered without a hint of regret in his voice. "Now I have told you all I know, so please take it off my property."

"Wait, you don't care about finding her?" Mercedes asked. "I thought you loved her?"

"She was liar, hiding behind a defence, I fell in love with Rachel but Rachel is a facade, she is Rebecca. A damaged, no broken girl." Jesse answered.

"She's not broken." Quinn answered. "She was always patching us up, she can't be broken."

"I already told you, she is hiding from everything all the time, you don't know the real her, no one does except for Aaron. I have no clue who he is." Jesse said plainly. "Now please leave, you aren't helping her at all by trying to find her. You should take what you know or whatever you know to the police and let it be." Jesse then walked back inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Asshole." Artie muttered under his breath.

"Come on, let's go back to the Hudson-Hummel's and look through the rest of her emails." Rory said.

They all flopped back into their cars. They couldn't believe the words that came out of Jesse St. Suck's mouth. Cooper, Blaine's brother had raped Rachel. To Blaine the news was even more devastating. He didn't even know that they knew each other. He did mention her to him once. ONCE. So when did he do it? He is currently in L.A, working on stuff trying to be famous. How could he not know that his brother was accused of rape. Is he really that oblivious? Blaine became a mute throughout the whole drive back, not that anyone else was talking. It was too depressing. What was even worse is that she had to go through it alone.

When they arrived Carole asked them if they wanted some snacks, she looked between the teenagers for an answer but they all looked liked they had seen a ghost. She decided it was best if she didn't ask. Instead she let them go back to the basement and made snacks anyway. She thought that food always helps.

The glee members went back to the basement feeling tired and emotionless. Like all the energy had been zapped out of them. They all wished that if they feel asleep, they would wake up to Rachel being right in front of them and it being some kind of sick joke. That was never going to happen she was too far deep in some serious shit.

When Carole went back into the basement she saw fourteen teenagers passed out on different surfaces like bean bags and sofas and mattresses. She placed the snacks on the table and turned off the lights. At least there wasn't any alcohol she thought to herself.

The teenagers hadn't meant to fall asleep but they felt something heavy was left on their shoulders and they were already exhausted just carrying back to the house. The only one left awake was Blaine. Blaine was thinking that is brother was already a disappointment, he abandoned his family when he left for Los Angeles, he hadn't said a word to his family in years and then this bombshell gets dropped on Blaine. This isn't fair! Then he was best friends with Rachel but every time she saw Blaine, she must have been reminded of the pain that Cooper caused.

After over analysing everything Blaine came to on realisation. He wasn't welcome here. He had to leave, most of them cared for Rachel more than Blaine. It's what three years together does to you. He gathered his things and left. Sparing once glance at Kurt and a muttering of "Sorry. I'll come back when justice is served."He left a note beside Kurt and with that Blaine left, with one goal. Find and possibly kill Cooper Anderson.

He walked out of the Hudson-Hummel house. Onto the cold streets of Lima, it was near about eleven. The moon shone bright in its rightful place in the sky, lighting the path for Blaine. He was going home for the night and then tomorrow he plans to go to Los Angeles to talk to his idiot of a brother. How did he even know who Rachel was. He only mentioned her to him once. Blaine just didn't understand it, he couldn't see Cooper doing that, he doesn't see Rachel not fighting back and he doesn't see Rachel not telling anyone about it. But what has she actually told us? Apparently none of us really know the real Rachel Berry.

Blaine heard a shuffling behind him, he turned around immediately to see nothing behind him. He shrugged it off and continued to walk home. He continued till he was three minutes from home when heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around again but nothing was there. He goes to reach for his phone and when someone grabs him from behind and holds something up to his face. He starts to lose conscious and his last throughts are_ I'm sorry Kurt and Rachel._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG<strong> **I LIKE NOW LOVE THIS STORY! Anyway for all those Blaine lovers, he don't think he will die, not decided yet but oh well. Jesse does return in the next chapter and Blaine sees someone who is behind the kidnapping of Rachel, but he doesn't know who it is. Anyway Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Super sorry for long wait went on holiday! Find out Blaine's fate in this one!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was the first one awake in the Hudson-Hummel house. He was known for being an early riser. It was mostly due to the fact that it took him endless amounts of time to get his hair and clothes right He sat up and looked around the room, everyone was spread out amongst various surfaces passed out. He laughed at the position of Santana and Brittany, looks like they both fell asleep mid-kiss. He suddenly felt a strange absence for his right and looked to see where Blaine was. He wasn't there anymore instead there was a note. It read:<p>

_Dear Kurt and Everybody else_

_I left, took off. I'm not deserting our quest to look for Rachel, in fact, I'm trying to help. I'm hunting down Cooper and then I think I'll be off by myself for a bit. I'll come back eventually in a week or two. Don't worry about me._

_Blaine X x_

"Oh my god." Kurt shrieked as he read over the letter causing everyone to jerk up and awake.

"What the hell, Hummel!" Puck snapped.

"Blaine." Kurt said through tears. "He left, to look for Cooper."

"By himself?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Kurt said quietly.

The rest of new directions started looking around awkwardly, they knew that Blaine didn't mean to but he abandoned them and most importantly he had abandoned Kurt. Kurt looked crestfallen. He looked like a part of him was gone with Blaine. Mercedes was the first one to pull Kurt into a massive bear hug.

No one else felt like ruining that moment so they all held back until Kurt finally broke the silence. "Guys come on, we can't be worried about Blaine, he left to find Cooper and get answers. First we need to find Rachel."

"But he is so stupid doing on his own." Finn argued.

"Well think of the news he's just been given, if that was me would you walk away and rethink everything?" Kurt asked Finn. The rest of New Directions could only watch as Finn face fell and he nodded shyly as him. "Now, let's go back to the emails. I believe my computer is over by Tina and Mike."

Mike nodded as Tina picked up the laptop. "We will look at it again, we didn't get that far because of St. Asshole." Tina said and then she and Mike turned their full attention to the computer logging in.

Everybody else gathered to sit in the middle of room, eyeing each other cautiously. They then realized that they were blind. They didn't know where to begin. They didn't know who knew the real Rachel Berry. Everything they had been told was a lie, why were they trying to save someone who hadn't told anyone anything.

"She was protecting us." Mercedes said slowly coming to a realisation.

"What?" Sugar asked.

"Think about it, she never told us anything about her because she didn't want to be found. She didn't tell us anything because she didn't want us dragged in to this mess. She cares about us so she never told us and instead hurt herself running away from her past." Mercedes explained.

"So this whole time she was protecting us and now we pretty much ruined that." Sam said.

"Wow." Puck said under his breath.

Across town Blaine Anderson woke up. He looked around to find himself in a small room. And by small room he meant small closet. It fitted him standing up and sitting down but that was about it. There was light from underneath the door. He tried to remember how he got here. Oh yeah, his brother raped Rachel, got cleared of charges, left her flipping pregnant and then Blaine went to find Cooper but instead got himself here. Fantastic!

He could hear muffled voices behind the door. From what he could tell, there were three men. No women. They were arguing about something. He heard his own name being mentioned once or twice. That was not a good thing. He leaned against the wall facing the door, he could tell it was brick, the door in front of him, felt wooden and was big and heavy. He felt his gaze wonder over the handle. Unconsciously, his hand gravitated towards the hand and he felt his hand yank at it.

Unfortunately it was unlocked. Unfortunately the people on the other side heard him. Unfortunately he heard footsteps coming to the door. Unfortunately he heard someone say "He's awake." Unfortunately he felt keys jingle. Unfortunately the door was unlocked and open. Unfortunately Blaine Anderson was dragged out.

"What do you want with me?" Blaine spat out, his voice coming out very hoarse.

"It's not what we want with you, it's what we want for you to do." The man who dragged him out said slowly. Blaine took time to look at him. He looked like he was in his mid-forties, he was quite well built but Blaine couldn't see his face. It was covered by a mask.

"What?" Blaine asked indicating he wanted an explanation.

"We want you to stop trying to help Rebecca. I mean going to St. James was a bad move, he's not in the inner circle doesn't know much. Then you guys hacking her email account that was funny. You guys can't help her. I won't let you take her away from me. So using you, we are going to make sure all of you stay away."

"What are you going to do to me?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I need you alive for what I am going to do." The mysterious man said.

"Thank god." Blaine muttered.

"But I'm going to harm you just a bit." The man answered and shock overtook Blaine's features and the next thing he saw was the floor and then he was overtaken with blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what his big plan is? By the way I added something in their as another lead for the gleeks to follow can anyone find it?<strong>

**Review please =)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for long wait!_

* * *

><p><em>Beep!<em>

Tina and Mike will still busy searching through Rachel's emails when they heard a beep emitting from the small laptop on Tina's lap. They thought the power was nearly running out, they looked at it was nearly full battery. Maybe it was a facebook notification, but the only internet open was looking at Rachel's emails. Curiously they looked at her inbox to see she had a new email. From...Herself?

But how was that possible, sure she had phoned them and when they called back, the phone didn't exist anymore but how the hell could so get access to a computer. Tina and Mike looked between each other in shock.

"Guys we might have a situation." Mike said uneasily causing everybody to look at Asian Fusion and interrupting their session on trying to track down Aaron.

"What?" Artie asked.

"Rachel, sent herself an email two minutes ago." Tina answered.

"That's impossible." Kurt said gobsmacked.

"Open it." Santana demanded as she made her way over to the computer dragging Brittany with her.

"On it." Mike answered as he clicked on the previously un-opened email. "It's a video. You should all come and see this."

On que the rest of the Glee members spread around the room huddled around the laptop sitting in Tina's lap. When they all were around Tina's hand still hadn't moved to press play.

"Tina, could you press play." Sam asked.

"I'm scared." Tina admitted. "What if this is bad news."

"We don't know, we can only find out if we don't know." Mike said comforting his girlfriend, "Maybe we can help find her after we watch this."

"Ok." Tina said as she reached her hand out shakily and pressed play.

There was a collective gasp as the New directions tried to take in the video, on screen there was a man. No not just a man a large man with a ski mask over his face. Then there was two people tied to seats with sacks on their heads behind him. Tina pressed pause as soon as she saw it.

"I can't watch." Santana said surprising everyone, she left the room to be by herself but Brittany followed.

Everyone looked at each other uneasily. Should they continue or will it get too emotional.

"I think that maybe we shouldn't watch this." Quinn said as everyone turned to look at her as she broke the silence. "I feel rather uncomfortable."

"We are going to watch this at one point so why don't we just get it over with." Puck suggested.

"Tina, press play please." Mike pleaded with her.

Tina, hesitantly moved her hand to press play.

The man began speaking. "Hello New Directions, I bring you news. BACK OFF. I know what you are doing, I know you are trying to find Rachel but you won't be able to. You don't know her like I do, even if you get her back she won't be the same person. Here I will let her tell you herself." The man said as he lifted the first sack off the first persons head.

On the screen they saw Rachel Berry for the first time in weeks. She looked horrible, she looked defeated, she looked broken. She had most defiantly lost a lot of weight, her clothes were hanging limp on her. They were ripped in certain places that it shouldn't be. She had bruises and cuts around her body and her hair was dirty.

"Rebecca speak!"The man demanded harshly. "You slut just speak Rebecca! Rebecca!" Rachel didn't seem to wanted to move. She look mortified. "You can't do anything right can you!" He said before raising his hand to smack it across Rachel's face. She didn't even react, like she is used to it. That's what worried the glee clubbers more than anything.

"Anyway, stop looking for her, she needs to pay. I know you don't see me as a threat right now but wait, just two seconds." He said before going over to the second person in the other chair. "One. Two!" He bellowed before raising the other sack.

The glee club looked at the screen in horror, Blaine was on the second chair completely unconscious. They all turned to look at Kurt how had struggled to keep the tears at bay but just let them fall.

The man continued, "As most of you know, this boy in front of me is Blaine Anderson, if you are wondering how the hell I got him, I picked him up as he left the safety of the Hudson-Hummel house, you guys make it too easy. I won't harm him if you back off and leave us alone." He snapped.

Rachel saw this video as her chance to save Blaine. He shouldn't be dragged into this, it was all kinds of crazy he was never prepared for. She needed to speak out to get help for him. She struggled to find words so her capturer wouldn't find out. There was only one person who had the same mind as her..

"Brittana," Rachel managed to stutter out. "Egg, Involved. Eye, outside-inside." Rachel said before being cut off by slap to the face leaving a bright hand mark on her skin.

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed before turning his attention back to the camera. "You know what to do, unless you want the boy to be harmed."

The video finished abruptly.

"What the hell is a Brittana?" Finn asked genially confused.

"Santana and Brittany." Kurt answered as if it was obvious.

"Yes." Brittany said as she and Santana re-entered the room.

"Rachel left you a message." Rory said.

"What did she say?" Santana asked as she could feel tears in her eyes.

"Egg, involved Eye outside-inside." Sam answered.

"That's stupid." Brittany said crinkling her nose up in confusion.

"What?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Why would she say I spy with my little eye something that's inside and outside. I doesn't make sense." Brittany explained.

"I Spy?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded. "Spy!" Santana repeated. "Oh my god we have a spy! But she said outside-inside. They are outside new directions and inside school." Santana said as she darted around the room to close all the curtains. "Oh my god what was the other thing?" Santana asked.

"Egg involved." Sugar stated.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Santana kept saying as she paced around the room.

"Santana." Mercedes shouted trying to get her attention. "What is it.."

"Jesse St. Douche is more involved than we thought, that's why he slammed the door in our face, he knows a helluva lot more than us and I say we pay him a visit." She explained. " Tina you still feeling angry?" Santana asked with a smirk on her face

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Give me Ideas!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Lot of Shit revealed in this chapter but first I have decided to reply to your reviews which by the way make my flipping day! If you have any ideas, feel free to mention them if you review.**

**Vampire-BlackRose - Seriously you are like one of my best reviewers. I hoping to add Matt in soon, I was planning for him to come in once they get more answers and I won't answer your second question as it will give to make away.**

**FinchelLoveHearts - Same with you, you were my very first reviewer so thanks! ;) It took me a while to figure out how to get some sort of message across to the fellow gleeks but I'm glad at the result.**

**Frustratedwriter13 - I know I love Brittany talk too! And I think it was supposed to be funny, This story needs a bit of humour!**

**BigTimeGleekBTR - Thanks for the review and I plan to update as soon as I can or as soon as my ideas come to me! :)**

**GinnyBloomPotter - Thanks, I work hard on planning this out so thank you!**

**LizzyBennetdarcy - Thanks hopefully this one will be even better ;)**

**Catnip-WiseGirl007 - LOVE THE NAME! anyway thanks I try and build suspense and you see a bit of Blaine and Rachel in their situation in this chapter and your wish is my command in this chapter I enclose a helluva lot of Jesse bashing (literally) done by one miss Tina Cohen-Chang with a tad of help from new directions!**

**Anyway I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or favourited or even read it because it means a lot. BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up, he couldn't see. He wasn't in the other room where it was basically a cupboard. He felt someone's arms around him and he jerked up suddenly only to be pulled back down.<p>

"Calm down please Blaine." Rachel urged

"Rachel." Blaine said shocked. He turned around to see who's arms where the ones wrapped around him and indeed Rachel was holding him. "Oh my, Rachel, your alive!" He said wrapping Rachel in his arms. He was too distracted to hear her wince.

"Stop it Blaine please your hurting me." Rachel said as she pried him off. She turned him around to face him. "How is your head?"

"How is my head?" He repeated and she nodded. "You've been missing for weeks, god knows what has been done to you and all you can think of is my head! How are you Rachel!"

"Blaine, be quiet!" Rachel snapped. "If they know you're awake they will try and split us up. Now can you let me talk."

"Ok." Blaine said uneasily.

"I need to get you out." She said as she ignored his head shaking. "You shouldn't be in this mess, you don't deserve to be here. I will get you out, hopefully they get the clue I sent them in the video."

"Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Blaine."

"Is it true, what Cooper did?" Blaine asked uneasily. The silence was screaming out his answer. "I'm going to kill him." Blaine cried as he jumped up.

"Blaine. Shhhh! It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault." Rachel said as she pulled him down and held him against her stroking his hair.

They sat there in silence for a while in the same position but Rachel knew that Blaine had a lot of questions but she couldn't find the words to answer them or the words that would comfort him.

"Rachel, is your real name Rebecca?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yes." Rachel answered sharply. "Rebecca Marshall."

"And Aaron?" Blaine said pressuring her.

"My adoptive brother." Rachel said.

"Do I know him?" Blaine asked.

"No." Rachel said, even Blaine could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Where is he?"

"It doesn't matter Blaine!" Rachel said getting angry. "Stop asking questions please."

"I just want to help." Blaine pleaded

"You can help by getting yourself out of this. They aren't going to hurt you, I think you'll be back home some enough, they are just using you to get the Gleeks of their backs." Rachel said fast.

"What about yourself?" Blaine asked with anger. "Don't you want out?"

"I can't" Rachel whispered. "He'll find me again."

"Who?" Blaine asked as he watched her squirm.

"Theres nothing you can do, I can't tell you. Its too damn hard! You need to know me as Rachel Berry, daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry, not Rebecca Marshall. No one should know Rebecca Marshall." Rachel said as stood up glaring at him

"How did he find you again?" Blaine asked. "Was it really Finn's fault?"

"That stupid kiss!" Rachel hissed out. "If he didn't want to play tonsil hockey with me then I wouldn't be here."

"And Artie's accident?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Rach-"

"Stop, just stop ok. I'm not going to pour my heart out to you and tell you all the troubles of my life because that always ends in heartbreak."

"Everybody just wants to help. Let them."

No, Blaine can you promise me something." Rachel asked with pleading eyes.

"Depends." Blaine said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't go looking for Aaron, he can't be dragged in to this again, he's out and they won't find him again and I won't be the one to take his freedom away. Can you promise to not go looking for him?" Rachel said with pleading eyes.

"I promise but what if he finds us?" Blaine asked.

"He dragged himself back in no one to blame but himself." Rachel shrugged.

* * *

><p>Tina Cohen-Chang was pissed.<p>

She was pissed at how one of her friends was taken captive, she was pissed at what they had done to her, she was pissed how Rachel didn't tell anyone anything, she was pissed at Jesse St. James for lying to them, all in all Tina Cohen-Chang was seriously pissed.

And when Tina is pissed, shit hits the fan because it is a rarity for Tina Cohen-Chang to be pissed

Sure she can be annoyed, frustrated, confused, irritated, sad, happy but never pissed and that is why she made a lifelong aim to hurt Jesse St. James in any way she can.

She made sure she was in the leading car for when they arrived at the his house again. Once again she hoped out before anyone else and once again, she kicked him in the golden area when he opened the door. She started to feel better but once she saw the smirk appearing on his face, she felt pissed again and the only way to cure that, well was to hit Jesse St. James again.

"You Liar." Tina shouted as her foot made contact with Jesse Jr. "You know more that you let on you Jerk!"

"I don't know what you are referring to." Jesse said with a clear amount of confidence.

By this point the rest of New Directions had caught up with her but took a small step back as they knew that Tina could handle it.

"We know that you know more about where Rachel is, tell us you Douchebag!" Tina spat at him.

"You'll have to beat it out of me!" Jesse declared as he stood up.

At this point Puck raised his head and made eye contact with Sam, then to Mike, to Finn, to Rory and finally to Kurt and Artie. All seemed to be agreeing as they made the way up to form a circle around Tina and Jesse.

"Gladly." Tina said her eyes sparking with mischief. She then realized her surroundings and said. "But we could save your life and our time if you tell us what you know because the odds are against you. Its eight against one and I think that the rest of the girls wouldn't hesitate in joining in so tell us what you know."

Jesse looked around to notice that he had many heads towering above him, he couldn't run away they would most defiantly catch him, he couldn't lie either because when they found out they would once again come and beat the shit out of him so in all honesty there was only one thing he could do and that is to tell the truth.

"Honestly." Jesse said making everyone glare at him. "I don't know where she is, I just know who took her."

"Who?" Quinn asked her head peeping out between Finn and Puck.

"Her adoptive father." Jesse said with vemon. "Douglas Marshall."

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUM! You finally found out who took her but I've put adoptive because she is still Shelby's biological daughter but you find out how that all worked out later,<strong>

**NOW READ THIS - I propose a competition, THE SPY will be revealed soon but I want to see who can guess who they are. If you do, you can pick a character and give them a story line kind of thing ok, so here is three clues to guessing who it is**

**1. As mentioned before they are not in New Directions but are connected with it**

**2. Its an adult**

**3. They are male.**

**Please just try**

**Until next dear Readers :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Do you know what I realized. I haven't updated in like three weeks. THREE WEEKS! I feel like such a bad writer. To make it up to you I promise to get at least one chapter out every week till I'm finished. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Rachel and Aaron's true story is revealed. **

**FinchelLoveHearts - SERIOUSLY WILL SHUESTER? *DISBELIEF ECHOING IN MY EYES!* Sorry but no you are wrong! but here is my new update. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Vampire-BlackRose- ONCE AGAIN SERIOUSLY WILL SHUESTER? I thought I painted him in this story as someone to trust but also can be a bit naive. Anyway Matt/Aaron is coming soon. Just you wait...**

**Crutchly-WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK IT IS SCHUE? Anyway this chapter explains Rachel's past. Hope you enjoy!**

**BigTimeGleekBTR - OMG NO ITS NOT MR SCHUE! Anyway thanks so much for reviewing and hopefully my next update will be a lot sooner**

**GinnyBloomPotter - Sandy? No. Figgins? No. Schue? NO! Brad? No. Parents? No. Your right Jesse does know a lot and is the most clued in. Thanks for reviewing and ENJOY!**

**Catnip-WiseGirl007 - I know I LOVE pissed Tina, she is just so awesome! Yeah she does have three dads ha! didn't realise that myself. And your guess NO. NOT MR SCHUE!**

**Thisisnutz - No sorry its not Brad, he never even came to mind but he does play a roll watch out for him! Thanks for reviewing.**

**TwinkSnixx - Dustin? No Sebastian? No Hiram or Leroy? God no! Shane no! Thanks for reviewing!**

**So if you read all of them you can tell that no one guessed the right person. So here is another clue. The spy is not mentioned in season 2 or 3. Only season 1.**

* * *

><p>The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife but Jesse continued.<p>

"Her biological mother is Shelby, and her biological dad is still one of her fathers but she was adopted at a very young age, Shelby gave birth to her and gave her to her dads." Jesse explained. "But her birth was taking a toll on their marriage and they realized that they weren't ready for a baby so they put her up for adoption."

"That's horrible." Sugar said causing everybody to look at her for interrupting. "Sorry Asbergers."

"To get away from their shame they put her up for adoption in Vegas. There she was adopted by Douglas Marshall with a boy named Aaron. They had a happy life for a while but something inside Douglas snapped. He started hitting them, Rebecca was older so she would always look after Aaron and take most of the hits. Douglas wasn't pleased so he brought friends round to hit them. Then Douglas started letting them do more for money. Douglas then seized this opportunity and became some sort of pimp for prostitutes and young kids." Jesse further explained.

"And Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Got caught up in it yes. She looked after Aaron but Douglas wasn't happy he planned to get rid of Aaron. So he couldn't tell. They drove to Lima and Rebecca overheard them talking about killing Aaron. She told Aaron to run. Douglas soon realized what she had done and stuck her in a car with him driving and one of his henchman in the back seat. He was also drunk." Jesse paused and looked to Artie. "Artie I'm sorry."

"What?" Artie asked.

"Their car crashed into another one, Artie's mum's car. Douglas knew he was going to get arrested for at least drink driving so he told his henchman to take Rebecca and run but even at that age, she was smart. She left blood so they knew someone else was there. They eventually found her and Aaron. They both testified against Douglas and he was put in jail but not before vowing to come back. The police contacted Leroy and Hiram and she went to live with them again because they felt it was their fault and that is why they are so overly protective of her. She didn't want to be split up from Matt so she begged her fathers to take him in, they didn't have the space so they got their neighbour to adopt him. Aaron Marshall then became Matt Rutherford and Rebecca Marshall became Rachel Berry." Jesse not meeting the new directions, specifically Artie's gaze.

A wave of silence crashed onto the area. How could Rachel **AND **Matt go through so much and not tell anyone. They didn't even show it and the one person they could find comfort in, they couldn't see them due to the pressures of high school. And one left the other stranded not even trying to keep contact.

"You shouldn't be sorry." Artie said quietly as everyone turned to look at him. "Even though the accident left me paralyzed, it got her out. My not being able to walk was a good cause." Artie said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "It did good."

"Artie..." Quinn started sympathetically.

"She got out Quinn." Artie said smiling. "She got out of the horrible world because of me."

"She got back in because of me." Finn muttered under his breath capturing everyone's attention.

"You don't know that Finn." Sam said placing his hand on Finn's shoulder. "It could have been a number of reasons."

"Anyway," Jesse said taking their attention once more. "Can you please leave me property." Jesse said agitated.

"How do you know so much?" Puck spat out. "She never told us, yet she told you and you threw fucking eggs at her head!"

"I don't know why, she just did." Jesse said shrugging before turning his back. Puck knew he was lying so he grabbed Jesse's shoulder and turned him around.

"You made her tell you didn't you?" Puck asked furiously. "You little piece of shit!" Puck exclaimed before throwing a perfectly executed punch into Jesse's stomach.

"In case you didn't know, I am know the director of Vocal Adrenaline and I took it as my mission to make sure that I had blackmail to make sure that I would win." Jesse said daring to meet Puck's gaze.

"You are just a piece of shit." Puck said before dropping Jesse to the floor and turning around to face his teammates. "We need to find Matt, he is the only one who will tell us everything." Puck said before walking back to the cars.

"Come on lets go, before Puck comes back." Mike said following after Puck. Everyone slowly but surely followed after, not before glaring at Jesse and walking back.

* * *

><p>Rachel still got confirmation from Blaine that he wouldn't go looking for Aaron but she felt something even worse than their current situation was coming. She herself had tried to track him but ultimately he was very careful and covered up his tracks. She gave up in the end but she realised that he was now cutting off all of his ties to his old life. One of them being Rachel. At first it devastated her but she learned to accept it and she didn't want to dig up old scars.<p>

"Blaine, I'm going to get you out of here." Rachel said nodding at him.

"No." Blaine said shaking his head. "Not without you."

"Blaine, I can't get out of this, you can." Rachel said not even listening to him. "Just do whatever I say and trust me."

"Only if you trust me." Blaine said looking in the eye. "I'm getting you out."

"There is no point in trying Blaine. I'm stuck. Even if I get out he'll find me again." Rachel said looking away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Blaine harshly said. "We could have made sure he didn't take you."

"Even if I did you wouldn't be able to change this outcome." Rachel argued. "He has put a massive hole in my life and no matter what stitching nothing can be done to repair it."

Silence fell over the pair. They were both sneaking glances here and there, the silence was uncomfortable and awkward yet at the same time comforting and safe.

"On the phone," Blaine started. "He said that Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Puck caused scars on your arm. What scars?"

"It's a long story, which involves an unwelcomed guest..."

* * *

><p>As the gang re-entered the Hudson-Hummels, Carole was sitting in the living room, sobbing her eyes out.<p>

"FINN, KURT!" She cried out as she ran to hug the two boys. "Where did you go? I was worried sick. You've missed school. I slept in and thought you had all left and then to find out that neither of you was answering your phone and no other parents could contact their kids either." Carole said as she dried her tears. Her said expression quickly became angry.

"Sorry Mum."

"Sorry Carole."

"Thats more like it. Your both grounded." Carole said, it was meet with groans. "Oh, and you have a guest."

"A guest?" Kurt said. "You mean the people behind us." Kurt said gesturing to the new directions who in turn waved.

"No, he says he knows you from school. I didn't catch his name though. He's in the basement. Anyway the rest of you expect phone calls from angry parents. I'm going to go call them right now." Carole said as she breezed out the door.

"A guest?" Sugar stammered out.

"Guys stay on guard." Sam commanded looking at his team mates.

"I've got pepper spray in my purse. Do you want me to get it out?" Tina helpfully asked.

"Good idea." Mike said as he kissed her cheek. She then preceded to take it out and hand it to Finn.

"You go down first." Tina said as she placed it his hands.

"Why me?" Finn asked.

"You are our leader, now go." Artie said whispering.

Finn made his way down the stairs. Being the clumsy oaf that he is he tripped falling down the last few stairs. The rest of New Directions, thinking a fight had broken out immediately ran downstairs to check up on their leader. Everyone rushed to Finn's aid checking he was okay.

It was only Mike who took notice of the figure standing in the room, when he saw his face. His worry's went away and he breathed out.

**"Matt."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so Matt is here now yay! And now you know Rachel's story I'm still holding out on a tid-bit of information. And the story that Rachel is about to tell is involving the spy. If no one gets it right by the next chapter I will give you an episode he was in.<strong>

**Anyway heres to updating this as much as I can and please Review because...**

***Mutters to self.***

**Readers - What did you say?**

**Reviews are like CRACK to me OK!**

**Love Katalily Xx **


End file.
